


keeping count

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a glorious fall day, but Paige is not in a pleasant mood: there are two drops of blood staining the bottom of her favorite kill cave, mocking her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeping count

**Author's Note:**

> for 7. rivals to lovers & #ee86f9?

It's a glorious fall day, but Paige is not in a pleasant mood: there are two drops of blood staining the bottom of her favorite kill cave, mocking her. She knows without testing them that they do not belong to Peter or Ennis, the last two bodies she had here- she's far too meticulous for such a childish error. Spotting two scratches on the left wall, Paige realizes it might not be a mistake, and her mild annoyance turns to irritation. 

A pint of bleach later, she's sure it's all out of the rock floor- or as far that anyone will likely check. It's too late to catch her old teacher, and she supposes Harris can live another day. She leaves the cave and the scratches up. The tally marks might be crude, but at least they couldn't put her in jail.

.

The rest of her week ends up being too full for her favorite extracurricular, and she curses out whoever she had to clean up after while sitting through mandatory history classes. (It's not even music history.) So on Friday, Paige brings Harris's unconscious body to her cave, a fresh sheet of plastic for him to bleed out on. Her nose twitches at a scent that doesn't quite fit though. Looking around she notices there is another new scratch, and below that there's a severed hand. 

Harris wakes up then with a groan, and Paige is too mad to properly torture him, she just slits his throat. It's far better than he deserves, and she's even more angry than before. She's not a damn maid, and she was here _first_. 

At eleven pm, an hour later than expected, Paige is done and returns to her dorm. She leaves a simple note next to the three tally marks, a word under each mark: _STOP LEAVING MESSES_.

.

Paige refuses to return to her cave for two weeks. Matt ends up in a dozen different landfills, along with one very unfortunate bystander. Paige has never liked killing people that aren't on her list, but she's always placed her survival first, and that girl saw a little too much.

The cave is suspiciously clean when she comes back, even smells faintly of lemon. Paige checks every crack, but there isn't a speck of anything that shouldn't be there. It calms her, and she finally looks at the tally marks. There are six now, and there's a crude t-chart with a 'V' on top of the marks with a question mark on the other side. 

Paige begrudgingly admits it's cute, and in perhaps the most whimsical and foolish move of her last twenty-something years, she puts a 'P' on her side. 

After all, this was _her_ cave, she wasn't letting some new kid show her up in it. 

.

It's nearly a year before she meets V. They both must have their patterns, because they never run into one another. For a stretch in March V goes silent, and Paige finds herself worrying over V. Early April, V adds two tally marks, and Paige almost scratches a relieved 'slowpoke' into the wall, but doesn't. Paige is pretty sure V is the definition of a bad influence, coaxing out her competitive side meant Paige had been more willing to take risks acquiring her targets; but since October, she's been ahead by five points. 

It's ridiculous that the chart makes her smile so, and cutting open a new line feels nearly as good as cutting flesh. 

She's tidying up on a Sunday, not her usual day, but there had been a history paper that kicked her ass all weekend, when someone comes in with a toolbox. 

It's a gorgeous girl, and Paige already has a knife halfway out when the girl says, "You must be P!" 

Paige raises an eyebrow, and the girl frowns, "I'm V, Violet. Well if you're not a fellow serial killer this is about to get awkward and bloody really fast." 

"Paige," she finally says, and blurts out, "you're younger than I thought you would be." 

Violet laughs, "You're one to talk." 

"Right." 

"So?" 

Paige raises an eyebrow, echoing, "So?"

"Fight or fuck?" 

Paige chokes on nothing, but Violet looks serious. And maybe it's the odd almost friendship from sharing a space even if not together, but she'd really rather not kill her. (It's not just because she's really cute, but she'd be a complete liar if she said that wasn't a factor.)

"Maybe we could just start with a date?" 

Violet smiles, all teeth, "Sure."


End file.
